Shesshomaru's Siren
by blackfire93
Summary: Amaya is the daughter of a demon and a siren. Raised by an elderly couple who die before she reaches ten years old she is forced to live on land while her soul longs to live in the water with her mother and sisters. Shesshomaru comes across her one day along with Rin, Jaken and Ah-un.
**SONG IS 'MY JOLLY SAILOR BOLD' FROM THE DISNEY MOVIE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN ON STRANGER TIDES.' THE VERSION THAT I HAD IN MIND WHILE WRITTING THIS YOU CAN FIND AT ( / / w w w. you tube watch ? v = _ 8 just make sure to do without the spaces) DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS FAN FIC EXCEPT FOR MY OC's. MY OC Amaya is wearing the clothes from Kida on the Disney movie Atlantis when Kida was still a 'princess' and not the Queen. Enjoy this random ONESHOT that insisted on being wrote down..**

 _Amaya sighed and sat down one of the larger rocks by the large stream. Her long azure blue hair with white tips floated in the breeze that swept past her, sadness showed in her emerald green eyes as she thought of her lonely life. Her mother and sister's were sirens, however Amaya's dad had been a demon from land. And Amaya though she had the beauty and voice of her mother, had the form and abilites of her demon dad whom she had never met._

 _Having no other choice Amaya had been abandonded after her birth to the shore where she had been found by an old human couple. They took her in and raised her and died before she reached ten years before they had died they told Amaya where they had found her by the water. In search of her true parantage Amaya had went to the ocean and finding nothing she had sat down and began to sing in sorrow._

 _Her mother and sisters answered her voice had called them to her and told her of her birth. No human wanted Amaya around because of her un-earthly beauty and demon powers, however no demons wanted her around because she was unlike them having compassion for humans. In some ways Amaya felt like a half-demon however she wasn't even that since her mother was a siren and not a human. Sighing Amaya begin to comb her knee length hair and as she and all her mother's family was want to do, she began to sing,_

 _ **"Upon one summer's morning**_  
 _ **I carefully did stray**_  
 _ **Down by the Walls of Wapping**_  
 _ **Where I met a sailor gay.**_

 _ **Conversing with a young lass**_  
 _ **Who seem'd to be in pain,**_  
 _ **Saying, William, when you go**_  
 _ **I fear you'll ne'er return again.**_

 _ **My heart is pierced by Cupid**_  
 _ **I disdain all glittering gold**_  
 _ **There is nothing can console me**_  
 _ **But my jolly sailor bold."**_

 _Amaya felt three demonic presence's enter the clearing, she was surprised to see a young human girl along with them but since they didn't seem to wish her harm so she accepted their presence and continued to sing,_

 _ **"His hair it hangs in ringlets**_  
 _ **His eyes as black as coal**_  
 _ **My happiness attend him**_  
 _ **Wherever he may go.**_

 _ **From Tower Hill to Blackwall**_  
 _ **I'll wander, weep and moan**_  
 _ **All for my jolly sailor**_  
 _ **Until he sails home.**_

 _ **My heart is pierced by Cupid**_  
 _ **I disdain all glittering gold**_  
 _ **There is nothing can console me**_  
 _ **But my jolly sailor bold."**_

 _Amaya felt the human girl coming closer to her so she turned her emerald eyes on the small girl as she continued to sing while opening her arms to the young girl who willingly sat upon Amaya's lap where Amaya began to comb the human girl's hair,_

 _ **"My father is a merchant**_  
 _ **The truth I now will tell**_  
 _ **And in great London City**_  
 _ **In opulence doth dwell.**_

 _ **His fortune doth exceed**_  
 _ **300,000 gold**_  
 _ **And he frowns upon his daughter**_  
 _ **Who loves a sailor bold.**_

 _ **A fig for his riches**_  
 _ **His merchandise and gold**_  
 _ **True love has grafted my heart**_  
 _ **Give me my sailor bold.**_

 _ **My heart is pierced by Cupid**_  
 _ **I disdain all glittering gold**_  
 _ **There is nothing can console me**_  
 _ **But my jolly sailor bold.**_

 _ **Should he return in pov'rty**_  
 _ **From o'er the ocean far**_  
 _ **To my tender bosom**_  
 _ **I'll press my jolly tar."**_

 _The young human girl was now asleep leaning on Amaya's body in trusting innocence, Amaya stood and carried the girl over to where the three demons sat. Laying the girl child on the grass beside the smallest demon Amaya walked back towards the rock on where she had been sitting. Not once breaking her song,_

 _ **"My sailor is as smiling**_  
 _ **As the pleasant month of May**_  
 _ **And often we have wandered**_  
 _ **Through Ratcliffe Highway**_

 _ **Many a pretty blooming**_  
 _ **Young girl we did behold**_  
 _ **Reclining on the bosom**_  
 _ **Of her jolly sailor bold.**_

 _ **My heart is pierced by Cupid**_  
 _ **I disdain all glittering gold**_  
 _ **There is nothing can console me**_  
 _ **But my jolly sailor bold."**_

 _Amaya stood on the rock and stepped into the stream begining to twirl slowly, her body moving hypnotically as she continued to sing,_

 _ **"My name it is Amaya**_  
 _ **A merchant's daughter fair**_  
 _ **And I have left my parents**_  
 _ **And three thousand pounds a year**_

 _ **Come all you pretty fair maids**_  
 _ **Whoever you may be**_  
 _ **Who love a jolly sailor**_  
 _ **That plows the raging sea**_

 _ **While up aloft in storm**_  
 _ **From me his absence mourn**_  
 _ **And firmly pray arrive the day**_  
 _ **He's never more to roam.**_

 _ **My heart is pierced by Cupid**_  
 _ **I disdain all glittering gold**_  
 _ **There is nothing can console me**_  
 _ **But my jolly sailor bold."**_

 _Amaya finished the song and slowed her twirl until she was no longer moving, sighing she turned to walk back to the land and was surprised to see the tall white haired humaniod looking demon that had been sitting at the base of a tree when she last looked, standing in front of her. "What are you?" The demon male asked his tone demanding, his golden eyes curious and piercing her emerald eyes._

 _"I am a rejected daughter of both sea and land." Amaya answered softly before stepping out of the stream onto the land beside the tall male demon and walking away from the clearing._

 _"Wench! How dare you insult Shesshomaru-sama who has graced you with his presence by turning your back on him!" An annoying male voice shrieked from somewhere close to the ground._  
 _"Be quiet Jaken." The male demon from behind her said, causing the little imp demon to shut up._

 _Amaya said nothing throughout the whole exchange instead she stood tall as a strong breeze blew around her, sending her knee lengthed hair flying around behind her, as she tilted her head up and her emerald eyes fell half-mast enjoying the breeze._

 _When the breeze lessened Amaya opened her eyes fully and begain to walk in what seemed like a random direction, however to Amaya it was the direction that the wind had whispered to her and so she walked on. Leaving behind the three demons and sleeping human girl._

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER:**_

 _Amaya walked into the river bed until the water rushed around her waist, then tilting her head back to gaze at the sparkling star's Amaya begain to sing as she danced with the water that seemed to take on a life of it's own._ _ **(This song is written by me.)**_

 _ **"A rejected daughter of sea and land**_

 _ **I slowly fade away**_

 _ **my body and soul parting**_

 _ **as everyday grows closer to my end**_

 _ **Why am I so lonely**_

 _ **Why must I struggle to live**_

 _ **Am I really unworthy**_

 _ **of the long life full of love I could live?**_

 _ **Is there anyone who can heal me**_

 _ **and wipe away my tears**_

 _ **Is there anyone who hears me**_

 _ **and will sweep away my fears,**_

 _ **Am I just a breath in the wind**_

 _ **Can anyone love me**_

 _ **A rejected daugther of two**_

 _ **whom never should have created**_

 _ **this creature singing to you**_

 _ **I sing to the sun**_

 _ **the sky and the moon**_

 _ **I cry for want of warmth and love**_

 _ **all I wish is for one**_

 _ **who will love me as I am**_

 _ **and keep me from dissapearing**_

 _ **like a breath of wind."**_

 _Amaya felt a tear escape her closed eyes and make it's way down her tan cheek, she reached up ready to stop it from hitting the water, knowing that it would call to her mother and sisters if it touched the water. However a strange clawed finger gently captured her tear, causing Amaya's emearld eyes to fly open, she hadn't felt another presence at all._

 _"Amaya, you will stay with this Shesshomaru." Said a deep male voice that Amaya knew belonged to the male dog demon, Shesshomaru. They had crossed path's multiple times in the course of two years and Amaya had come to know Shesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-un as friends._

 _Once Rin had asked Amaya to sing her a lulluby and before nodding off to sleep Rin had called her mother. That had surprised Amaya and she had seen Shesshomaru's eyes en-large and then narrow as though in deep thought. Jaken and Ah-un had been asleep at that time, that had just happened two weeks ago._

 _Amaya stared into the golden eyes of Shesshomaru, "I have been wondering this Earth for two thousand years by myself, wishing to hear those words. You must know if I stay with you, I will let no other female claim you and I will never leave you, no matter how much you might wish it." Amaya said with brutal honesty._

 _"Hn." Shesshomaru replied in what seemed like a careless answer but Amaya could read his acceptance to her statement in his golden eyes and as she reached out and placed her hand into his larger clawed one she smilled a true smile for the first time in over a thousand years._

"What happened next mommy?" Several young voices asked all at once. A soft chuckle spilled out of the beautiful demon woman who sat against the base of a Sakura tree. Her long azure blue hair with white tips floated in a gentle breeze as she answered her seven children of various ages. "Then they lived happily ever after." Amaya replied.

"Must you always tell them our story when I am away mate." Shesshomaru's deep voice said, filled with love and a hint of exasperation. Amaya laughed as their pups ran to their dad and tackeled him all of them talking at once. Once their children had greeted their father, he sent them to the castle telling them that he had brought something for each of them.

Amaya stood gracefully and met her mate half-way, "I'll have you know they ask for me to tell them our story while your away." Amaya said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Shesshomaru who hugged her close to him in return. Having left his armor in the castle along with the gifts he had brought home, "To think if I had never heard you singing that day I would have none of this." Shesshomaru said so quietly Amaya almost missed it.

Not having the words Amaya pulled back and caressed his face markings with both hands before pulling his face to hers and kissing him with all of her unconditional love before pulling back and smilling at his half-lidded gaze. "You have us now and that's all that matters." Amaya said. Shesshomaru pulled her back in for another long kiss before one of their pups started hollering at Jaken for something causing Amaya and Shesshomaru to part with a sigh and a shared glance of amusment, before they turned and started walking to the castle, their home.


End file.
